The Sequel
by oldshowaddict2015
Summary: After a plane crashes, about forty boys and girls are left stranded, and searching for help. Some choose to rebel. It's the decendants of some of the people on the island, and two nieces and nephews of two who didn't get to live.. R&R! Rated T
1. The Meeting

Chapter One

It looked deserted.

A young girl with long auburn hair with green eyes looked around. She was afraid, no doubt about it. Of course, any fourteen year old would be if they were somewhere unknown. The sun highlighted her hair, and brought her freckles into full view. She then ran through some bushes because she heard a snap of a twig behind her.

"Hey!" someone yelled. The girl stopped, and turned. Being short, she wasn't able to see who it was.

"Who is it?" she demanded. "Show yourself!"

Two children-a boy and a girl-walked out, and into the sunlight. The girl had brown hair to her chin, and china blue eyes. Her skin was milky white and she looked about twelve. The boy had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was chubby, and had glasses. His skin wasn't as white as the girl's, but it was close to it. The boy looked about ten.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Sarah, and this is my brother Charles." The girl said.

"Call me Charlie." The boy said. "I hate Charles."

"I'm Lisa." Said the girl with the auburn hair. "Where do you think we are?"

"We're on an island." Sarah said, as if Lisa didn't know anything.

"I know that, smartass. I meant, where on an island."

"Somewhere in the tropics." Said Charlie. "That's all I know."

"That's because you make c's in school." Sarah said.

"At least I don't make f's."

"Shut up."

"You shut up!"

"Make me, fatass!"

"Hey! That's enough!" Lisa yelled.  
>Charlie, though, seemed unfazed. "She calls me that all the time. I'm used to it."<p>

"Well, it's not nice." Lisa muttered. "Let's go try to find someone, or some people, if we're lucky." She said, louder.

Charlie nodded. Sarah came after giving her brother a little shove.

"Hey." Lisa warned.

```~~~SOMEWHERE ELSE~~~```

A boy with red hair and freckles broke another piece of bamboo.

"Damn things are everywhere." He said. "Jill! Jacqueline! Let's get a move on!" he called over his shoulder.

"Shut up, John!" Jill called. "Jacqueline got her foot stuck in an ant pile."

John looked over the bamboo. "That's not an ant pile, that's shit." He said.

"So THAT'S why ants aren't coming out of it." Jacqueline said. Jill and Jacqueline were twins, only five years old. John was the oldest. He was fourteen. The two girls had reddish-blondish hair, freckles, and green eyes. John had blue eyes. People said he was the spitting image of his father, who was named Jack Merridew. John found it fascinating that his father was on an island and did everything he could do to survive. That's what his father had told him. He also told him about some guy named Ralph who had turned savage and tried to kill everyone, and set fire to the island trying to kill him in the process. But Jack knew damn well it was reversed. But he'd never tell his children that.

John climbed up higher, and saw his sisters grimacing at the shit that surrounded Jacqueline's ankle.

"Let's get a move on!" he yelled.

"Coming!" the girls called.

```~~~LATER-SOMEWHERE ELSE~~~```

Lisa ran into a clearing. Sarah and Charlie were behind her. There was sand and blue water. Lisa thought it was beautiful.

Charlie walked over to her. "What are we gonna do?" he asked. "No one knows we're here. They only knew we were heading home."

"I don't know, Charlie." Lisa answered. "My father didn't either."

"Your father?"

"Yeah."

"Who's your father?"

"General Ralph McAlister."

"_General_ Ralph McAlister?"

"Yup."

"Holy pepperoni!"

Lisa smiled. She was used to it. Her father was well known for what he had done. He _had _saved someone's life after all. Sarah walked over to her brother, and nudged him.

"You know I didn't mean it, right?" she asked.

"I know." Charlie answered. Sarah smiled, and then jumped into the water. She went deep into the water, almost to the bottom, and saw bones with tattered clothing. Her eyes widened. Being able to hold her breath for a long while, she swam deeper to where she could examine the bones closer. She poked the femur, and it detached from the rest of the body. The skull seemed to have a crack in it, which puzzled her. Sarah swam up and to the shore.

"I saw bones." She panted when she got out of the water.

"Bones?" Lisa demanded.

"Bones."

"You mean like animal bones or something?" Charlie asked.

"Nuh-uh. Human bones."

That puzzled everyone. Including Lisa, who knew the story. She didn't say anything though. She was trying to put the pieces together.

"What are we gonna do now? Wasn't there more people?" Charlie asked.

"Of course there was." Sarah said. "But they're god knows where."

Lisa opened her mouth, and shouted.

"HEY! ANY SURVIVORS COME TO THE EAST SHORE!"

Since her father was able to shout orders loudly and people obeyed, Lisa was able to do the same thing. Her voice echoed, which made her smile. Charlie and Sarah looked around. Not too long afterward, Lisa saw two children come out of the brush. A boy and a girl. They looked to be the same age-fraternal twins-and they walked over cautiously.

"Who was screaming?" the boy asked.

"Me." Lisa said. Something suddenly came to her.

_**FLASHBACK-1943**_

"**Where's the man with the trumpet?" asked the boy.**

**Ralph, sensing his sun-blindness, answered him.**

"**There's no man with a trumpet. Only me."**

**The boy came close, and peered down at Ralph, screwing up his face as he did so. What he saw of the fair-haired boy with the shell on his knees did not seem to satisfy him. He turned quickly, his black cloak circling. **

"**Isn't there a ship then?"  
>Inside the circling cloak, he was tall, thin, and bony; and his hair was red beneath the cap.<strong>

_**PRESENT DAY**_

"Lisa, are you alright?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just zoned out for a bit."

"I'm Michelle. This is my twin brother, Andrew." The girl said.

"I'm older by two minutes." Andrew said.

"Shut up." Michelle said.

"We're eleven." The two said at the same time. They both had brown hair and blue eyes. There was a snap, and the red-haired boy, John, walked through the brush.

"Alright. Who's screaming bloody murder?" he asked.

"That was me." Lisa said. She looked at John for a second, and then shook her head, as if to clear it. "We need to get everyone who survived over here."

"Why? Are you gonna have a meeting or something?"

"Well, I was thinking about it."

"It didn't work out the first time." John muttered, but sat down anyway. His sisters toppled out, and landed on top of him. "Get off. Get off. GET. OFF."

"Sorry." They said, and ran towards the water.

"They're five, and get on my nerves." John explained. Lisa nodded. She saw a small boy run out, and hide behind her.

"There's something there." He said. He had blonde hair and brown eyes, and looked about seven.

"There's nothing there, Peter." Lisa said. Peter was her younger brother.

"Then why did that twig snap?"

"It was only me, my bad." Said a voice. The owner popped out of the brush. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and looked like someone Lisa had heard about. He looked about fifteen. And he was the son of Roger Wilkins.

"I'm Alvin." He said. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Whatever." Peter said.

"Peter, be nice." Lisa said. Peter just watched Alvin suspiciously. Alvin smirked and rolled his eyes. A pair of boys walked out of the brush, and sat down.

"Don't tell me you're twins too." John said.

"No." one of the boys answered. "We were just born on the same day at the same time. We're cousins."

"I'm Ken-"

"-and I'm Noah."

"We're nine."

"Charmed." John said, bored. Michelle and Andrew sat down as more children came out of the brush. Lisa swallowed.

"Are we all here?" she asked.

"Yeah." Said a boy.

"Except for Michael." Said a girl.

"He went to go take a piss." Alvin said. "Michael's my little brother."

A boy, a younger image of Alvin, walked through the brush. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Don't worry about him. He's six, but a strong fighter. He knows how to take care of himself."

"Now we're all here?"

"Jill! Jacqueline! Get out of the water!" John yelled. The two girls ran over to their brother, and sat down.

"Okay, um, wow this is a first…" _What did father do?_

"We need a leader." Peter said.

_Thank God for little brothers, _Lisa thought.

"Peter's right. We do."

"I'm leader." John said. "My father was leader. And he was a damn good one, I've heard."

"Who's your father?" Peter asked.

John stood proudly, and smiled. "Jack Merridew."

_That's nothing to be proud about that,_ Lisa thought.

"_My_ father is Ralph McAlister." Lisa said, and whispers went throughout the group.

"Who cares about that bloke?" John asked. "My father was a damn good leader, he was."

"Your father was a-"

"I vote for Lisa!" someone said. The whole group started sayin Lisa's name. Peter looked at John.

"Looks like Lisa won." He said. Lisa smirked. John glared, and Lisa ignored him.

"We need to build shelters, a fire, an-" Lisa started.

"A fire?" asked a young girl.

"Yes. A signal fire."

"But make sure that this one doesn't get out of hand." Peter said.

"Yeah. We don't want half of the island to burn. We also need food. And water."

"We'll find it. Won't we, Andrew?" Michelle asked. Andrew glared. Michelle turned back to Lisa. "That's a yes."

"We need more people to help."

"I'll do it." Ken and Noah said, at the same time. "No, I will. I said it first!" they both said again.

"Listen you two, you can both help find food."

"And what about us?" John asked. "Do you expect us just to sit on our asses all day?"

"How about you, me, Peter, and Alvin scout the island?"

"Fine. But I see anything I'm gonna kill it."

"Fine."

_Just like his father, _Lisa thought, _which worries me._

```~~~LATER~~~```

After larger groups had been made, the four set out to scout. John climbed almost everything in sight. Alvin stuck to business, as did Lisa and Peter. John goofed off.

"John, c'mon. Get to business." Lisa said. John glared at her again, and saw a bird.

"Wait… Hang on a sec." he leaped up, and grabbed the bird. The bird pecked him until he let go, and John fell the rest of the way down, his hands bleeding.

"Damn bird." He muttered. "If it was a pig, I could've caught it and eaten it."

"You want to turn into your father?" Lisa demanded. John looked at her.

"What do you mean? I would've been my father, but you won the fucking election!"

"Your father was not a leader."

"Bullshit."

"Bulltrue. Your father was a savage!"

"No! It was yours that was a savage! He placed the pig's head on the stick! He helped kill that kid that was crackers!"

"Who? Simon? Your father killed Simon! Your father did everything you just listed! Believe it or not, but he did-"

"Shut up. I love my father with all my heart. If you speak against him, there will be hell to pay."

And with that, John stomped off. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, guys." She said. Alvin stood still for a minute, and then followed her. Peter followed last, watching for John to see if he would come back.

But he didn't.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Peter called.


	2. A Spirit

Chapter Two

It was dark. The stars were in full view. The fire was burning.

After managing to catch a bird-with her bare hands-Michelle never stopped smirking at Andrew, who just kept glaring.

"I hate you." He said.

"Oh, love you too, brother." Michelle said. Lisa was lost in her thoughts.

"Lisa," said someone, coming over to her. It was Charlie.

"What?" Lisa asked, coming back to reality.

"John's a jerk. If he doesn't want to believe what you say, then he's too hard-headed."  
>Lisa had told them all the actual story. Jill and Jacqueline didn't want to believe it. So they went off searching for their brother.<p>

"You're right." Lisa said. "Jack probably brainwashed his kids with that fake story shit."

"Everyone probably told their children the story. At least, everyone that was on the island."

"Who're you related to? Who was your father? Which one was he?"

"I don't know." Charlie pushed his glasses to where they wouldn't fall off. "I don't know my father. He died before I was born. Sarah and I live with our grandparents. Our mum is dead."

"When did your mum die?"

"Sarah was ten. I was eight. I don't remember her well. All I remember about my mum is that she had blonde hair like mine and that she was nice." Charlie's glasses began to fog up and he started to cry.

Lisa was shocked. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know."

Charlie looked up at her. "I heard my uncle died on an island. I don't know if it's true or not."

"Are there any pictures of your uncle?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because my father, that was my uncle's younger brother, he tore all the pictures of him."

"Oh,"

"But my grandmother says I look like my uncle. The only difference is that I don't have asthma."

"Ass-mar?" Lisa asked, and then something came to her again.

_**FLASHBACK-1943**_

**The fat boy stood by him, breathing hard.**

"**My auntie told me not to run," he explained, "on account of my asthma."**

"**Ass-mar?"**

"**That's right. Can't catch my breath. I was the only boy in our school that had asthma," said the fat boy with a touch of pride. "And I've been wearing specs since I was three."**

_**PRESENT DAY**_

"Lisa? Are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Ass-mar?" Lisa asked.

"No, it's asthma. But I don't have it. And I don't want to give you a lecture on how to pronounce it. I-hey, what's that?"

Charlie pointed to the forest. An eerie shape seemed to be near the trees. The two stood, and the shape floated away. They followed it.

"Hey! Come back!" Lisa called. The shape took more of a shape of a young boy. It slowed down, and turned. Charlie reached it first because Lisa had tripped. Right when Charlie walked up to it, the face was visible. Charlie went doe-eyed, as did the figure.

"Who are you?" Charlie asked. The figure didn't answer, just blew away with the wind. Lisa stood.

"What the hell was that?"

"A spirit. And it looked like me." Charlie answered, amazed. Letters began to form in the sand. They spelled:

PIGGY

"Piggy. Who's Piggy?" Charlie asked. Lisa shook her head, and walked back to the camp. Charlie looked behind his shoulder. "Lisa?" he ran after her. The wind blew again, and this time, the spirit of Piggy reappeared. That boy that looked like him. It puzzled him. How come he looked like him?

```~~~LATER~~~```

John burst through the clearing, his sisters behind him. The two girls found a spot on the ground and fell asleep. John went over to Lisa, and nudged her.

"McAlister." He said. "Wake up."

Lisa groaned, and opened her eyes. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Wandering around. Listen, can we talk somewhere….private?"

"Um, okay."

The two walked off into the forest. "Listen," John said. "We both have two versions of the same story, the roles reversed. You think my father was a savage, and -"

"You think mine was a savage." Lisa said.

"Exactly. But there really is no way to tell."

"I know."

"I was thinking for a while, wondering if my father really was a savage. But he can't be capable of that stuff. Can he?"

"I don't know. Depends on if someone is in their right mind or not, you know what I'm saying?"

"Kind of."

"Let's say someone used to be really nice, but something happened to him. His personality changes and he becomes a serial killer. The family can't believe it. They say that he couldn't be capable of murdering someone, but he really did."

"So you're saying my father did those things?"

"Yes and no." _I'm leaning more towards yes, though_.

"Whatever." John said. "My opinion isn't gonna change and neither is yours. I don't know why I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't either." Lisa looked at him, and began to blush. John looked away.

"You can go back if you want," he told her. "I'll be back by morning at the latest."

"Why not now?" Lisa went wide-eyed and shut her mouth. She didn't mean to say it. John looked at her.

"Why do you want me back now?"

"Um, no reason…"

John looked down at the ground, and made a hole with his toe. "I'll be back by morning."

Lisa left.

```~~~MORNING~~~```

Lisa awoke to see everyone else asleep. She looked around, and saw John asleep near his sisters, as if to protect them. Lisa couldn't help but smile. Charlie was tossing and turning. Sarah was completely still. The twins looked like they were fighting in their sleep. Noah and Ken were inseparable. Michael was snuggled up close to Alvin. Peter was right next to Lisa, before she had awoken. The others were spread out on that strip. The events from last night still haunted Lisa. Especially that spirit.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Everyone was awake, screaming and shouting. Andrew was chasing Michelle with a worm, which she hated.

Lisa walked up to the fire, and began to rub two sticks together. Soon, there was fire.

"Nice." She muttered.

"You got it going again." Someone said. Lisa turned. It was John. "I could've helped. I know a few things too."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. My dad used to take me camping. He taught me a lot of things for survival. Even though we had the car and could get back home. I never knew how much they would come in handy."

John absently placed a lock of hair behind Lisa's ear. Lisa shuddered. They looked at each other for a long while, and then Lisa broke eye contact, and looked at the fire. It grew more than it should.

"Shit." John muttered. "Put it out before the whole island is set on fire."

"Good idea. Peter! Help!"

Everyone heard what was going on, and they helped to put the fire out. It didn't burn but a small bit.

"We should keep better watch." John said. Lisa nodded.

"HEY! GUYS! COME HERE!" she shouted. Everyone gathered in a small circle. "John just gave me an idea. We should have a fire watch."

"A fire watch?" Michelle asked.

"Yes."

"Andrew, you're first."

"Hell no." Andrew said.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Go fuck a stick."

"I will."

"Ok. Wait, what?"

Everyone began talking at the same time.

"Guys! Guys! Hey!" Lisa called.

"GUYS!" John yelled. Everyone became quiet and turned. John looked at Lisa. "I'll take first watch, along with Jill and Jacqueline."

"Thanks." Lisa said.


	3. The Kiss

Chapter Three

For little kids, the island was a huge playground. The climbed, swung on vines, chased each other and screamed as loud as they could as they did.

One swung from a vine into the water making Tarzan noises. Another got out of the small lake and shook his head. He walked into the forest and wandered about. He came near a cave. Something crunched under his foot, and he backed up. The boy looked down, and screamed. He ran to the east shore.

```~~~EAST SHORE~~~```

Lisa was humming a song, and Charlie looked at her.

"The Beatles?" he asked.

"Yeah. Nothing wrong with the Beatles. At least I don't think so."

"They're breaking up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Not true."

"I heard it on the radio one day. Made me mad too."

They saw one of the little children run into the clearing.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked.

"Bones! Near a cave!"

"Bones. Charlie, I'll be right back." Lisa got up, and ran into the forest, and tripped. She got back up, and heard a twig snap. A bush then bent over like someone was looking over it.

"Who's there? You need to show yourself! Now! I mean it! I-I know karate!"

There was nothing there. A cool blast of air hit her, and she got goose bumps. The air soon changed into another spirit-a different spirit than the one from two nights ago-and he looked back at her.

"You want to find the skull, right?" he asked. His voice echoed.

"Yeah," Lisa answered. The spirit nodded.

"Follow me." It said. They walked near a cave, and the spirit pointed down.

"There." It said. Lisa looked down and saw a pig's skull into two halves, and then one small crack in the left one.

"Who are you?" Lisa asked, turning.

But there was no one there.

"Who're you talking to?" she heard someone ask.

"No one." Lisa said, shaking her head. She turned, and saw John inspecting the skull.

"Must've been father." He said.

"Or my father." Lisa said. John looked at her.

"So, you still believe that bullshit." He said. "Not surprising. Father said that your father could brainwash people."

"My father said the same about yours."

Lisa walked in front of John, to where she was directly in front of him. They were inches from each others faces, and Lisa started to pull away when she stepped on one side of the skull. It cracked, and Lisa jumped forward, accidentally kissing John in the process. She pulled away quickly, and stepped away from him.

"That was _not _supposed to happen." She said.

"But you've wanted it to."

"What?" Lisa asked, laughing nervously.

"Yeah. Ever since we met. I've seen the way you look at me. Jill and Jacqueline tease me about it all the time."

"And it's high-time you've learned about your father." Lisa snapped. John grunted his teeth.

"My father was a good man on this island."

"Your father was a savage! Probably _still _a savage! Your father tried to kill mine! He killed some kid named Piggy and some other kid named Simon!"

John's eye twitched. "If you speak ill about my father again, I will-"

"You'll-you'll what? Kill me?"

John didn't answer. He stalked off. Lisa wanted to bang her head on the tree.

"Fuck." She said.

```~~~LATER~~~```

"I didn't know you fancied Lisa." Alvin said.

"I don't." John said, sharpening a bamboo stick with his knife.

"Then why did you kiss?"

"Because-well that doesn't matter. What does matter is that she's wrong, I'm right, and-"

"You fancy her, mate." Alvin butted in. "You may not want to admit it, but you do."

"Fancying that girl is bullshit."

"No, it's not. Because you do."

Then he left. John slammed his knife into the sand. Then, he got up, and left.

```~~~EVEN LATER~~~```

Michelle and Andrew were walking in the forest, looking for food, when Michelle saw a skull of a pig.

"Hey, Drew. This must be the skull John was talking about."

Andrew drove his attention from the ground and walked over to his sister.

"Cool." He said.

"I wonder what it was… What gender, I mean." Michelle said. Andrew looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm naming you Bob. Or if you're a girl, Bobbet."

"Oh, good Lord." Andrew got up, and left. Michelle looked up.

"Hey! Wait for me! Jerk!" she yelled, and then ran after her brother.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Lisa roamed the other side of the beach; her thoughts jumbled and mixed up. That kiss was accidental. She didn't mean to do that. And then that row with John. And they were starting to get along so well, too. She kicked some sand, and it blew away in the wind. _A storm is probably coming_, she supposed. _There has been a lot of wind lately. But that's usually a sign that the spirits are here_.

The spirits. Whenever she thought of them, her thoughts got more confused. What did they want?

There was a snap. Lisa looked in the direction, and saw a pig. She licked her lips, and ran after it. The pig, sensing danger, fled in the opposite direction. Lisa tripped, but caught herself before she could fall. She was getting closer, and she could smell the meat. Right before she could tackle it, she saw someone else tackle the pig. It was a boy. He was strangling it until it kicked him in his nose.

"God damn it!" he yelled. "Stupid pig!"

The pig then got out of his grasp, and ran away.

The boy got up, and it was John. He looked Lisa's way.

"Why are you here and not at your camp?" he asked.

"I-I was just walking around. I don't know how far I am."

"You're on the west side. I think you should go back."

"Seems to be the smart thing to do."

John approached her, and held her head in his hands. "You need to go before you get hurt."

Lisa, wanting to feel him more, leaned into his touch. His hands were rough, as if he had done a lot of work. John leaned into her face. A twig snapped, and he looked up. "You need to get going. I'll be at the camp by morning."

"Why are you always out here alone? Why can't you come back now?"

"Because I need to think."

"O-Okay." Lisa said, and she reluctantly left his side. As she walked thorough the brush, many questions were in her head, and she had no clue what to think.


	4. Warnings and Signs

Chapter Four

"You do fancy him?" Sarah asked. Lisa lifted a finger to her mouth.

"That was by accident. I'm going to kill Alvin."

Since John had told Alvin, he had gone around telling everyone what had happened between her and John.

"I think he fancies you too."

"You think so?"

"Think so? I know so!"  
>Lisa smiled, and stood.<p>

"Where're you going?" Sarah asked.

"The forest."

"Oh," Sarah said, nodding her head.

"_Not _to look for John."

"Suure. And I'm in the Beatles."

"Don't make me kick you."

Sarah smirked, and walked off. Lisa slipped into the forest, and somehow wound up at the cave. She looked at the skull at her feet, and something hit her again.

_**FLASHBACK-1943**_

**Simon's mouth labored, brought forth audible words.**

"**Pig's head on a stick."**

"**Fancy thinking the Beast was something you could hunt and kill!" said the head. For a moment or two the forest and all the other dimly appreciated places echoed with the parody of laughter. "You knew, didn't you? I'm part of you? Close, close, close! I'm the reason why it's no go? Why things are what they are?"**

**The laughter shivered again.**

"**Come now," said the Lord of the Flies. "Get back to the others and we'll forget the whole thing."**

**Simon's head wobbled. His eyes were half closed as though he were imitating the obscene thing on the stick. He knew that one of his times was coming on. The Lord of the Flies was expanding like a balloon. **

"**This is ridiculous! You know perfectly well you'll only meet me down there-so don't try to escape!"**

**Simon's body was arched and stiff. The Lord of the Flies spoke in the voice of a schoolmaster.**

"**This has gone quite far enough. My poor, misguided child, do you think you know better than I do?"**

**There was a pause.**

"**I'm warning you. I'm going to get angry. D'you see? You're not wanted. Understand? We are going to have fun on this island. Understand? We are going to have fun on this island! So don't try it on, my poor misguided boy, or else-"**

**Simon found he was looking into a vast mouth. There was blackness within, a blackness that spread.**

"**-Or else," said the Lord of the Flies, "we shall do you? See? Jack and Roger and Maurice and Robert and Bill and Piggy and Ralph. Do you. See?"**

**Simon was inside the mouth. He fell down and lost consciousness.**

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Lisa shook her head. Where in the hell were these visions coming from? There was a strong gust, and a shape formed in front of her. It was the boy that was talking to the pig's head.

It was Simon.

"Simon?" she asked. The spirit nodded.

"You need to be careful." He said, his voice echoing.

"Why?"  
>"John. He's gonna change and soon."<p>

"I doubt that. John is a nice guy. He's not capable of-"

"Of what? Killing someone? We all thought Jack was an idiot, but we never thought he'd kill someone. But he did. Me. And Piggy."

"Thought that was Roger."

"Jack told him to."

"Oh."

"I just came to warn you. You need to steer clear of John."

"Okay." _I'll try. Not my fault he's so damn irresistible. _"What about his sisters?"  
>"I don't know yet. They might turn."<p>

"But they're _five_."

"There were littluns that turned savage when your father was on this island."

"Yeah, but weren't they a little older?"  
>"Not really."<p>

"Oh. Alright then. That sucks."

"I know. This island could do you in. It could do anyone in. It drives people crazy. I know. I've experienced people going crackers first hand."

"I haven't."

"You're about to."

Then, Simon was gone. There was a snap, and Lisa turned. It was another pig, squealing, and running. John was running after it, his knife in his hand. Lisa gulped, and watched as John tackled it to the ground. He took no time wrestling with it, stabbed it in the throat. The pig stopped moving, and John yanked his knife out.  
>"Yes! I've done it!"<p>

"J-John?" Lisa asked. John turned.

"I got meat!" he said, excitedly.

"Good."

"We are going to _feast _tonight! I'm sick and tired of fruit and crummy little birds."

He walked over to her, and grabbed her shoulders. It had been more than a week since they had been stranded. Their relationship had grown. Immensely.

Lisa was tanned and her hair was lighter than it was. It seemed to draw John closer to her.

Their faces were only inches apart, when John chose to close the gap and kiss Lisa on the lips. John pulled away, and Lisa wanted to kiss him more. It didn't matter that he had blood on him. His hands had the pig's blood on them. She didn't care. She saw his knife caked in blood lying on the ground. John followed her eyes, and walked away. He picked it up, and looked at it for a minute. He slid his finger across it, and placed the blood on his face. Lisa walked over to him, and did the same. Why, she didn't know. Maybe because he was doing it.

"Maybe we should wash your knife off." Lisa said.

"Good idea. Let's go."

"What about the pig?"  
>"It's dead; it's not going anywhere. It'll be here when we get back."<p>

John grabbed her hand, and they walked towards a lagoon where all the little children (or littluns as Simon had called them) played in. There was no one there that day. John started to wash his knife off, but not his face. Lisa washed the blood off of her face and arms.

"What did you do that for?" John asked.

"It feels weird." Lisa answered. John shrugged, and then pulled his knife out of the water. He put it in the remainder of a pocket in his pants. Lisa stood, as did John. He walked over to her, and took her hand.

"We need to get that pig." Lisa said. "It'll be good not to have bird meat for once."  
>"I agree." John said. They walked back into the clearing, and John picked up the pig. They walked for a while before going into camp, where people started to get excited.<p>

"I could've gotten that pig." Andrew muttered. Michelle looked at him.

"No you couldn't."

"Wanna bet?"  
>"You're a wuss."<p>

"Am not."

"You screamed when my dog bumped into you last Christmas."

"That was uncle Tom."

"Uncle Tom wasn't there."

"Oh."

"Dumbass."

"Shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Both of you shut up." John said. The twins quieted down.

"Can we eat the pig now?" asked a young girl.

"No, we have to let it cook first." Lisa said.

"Why?"  
>"Do you want to get trichinosis?" Charlie asked.<p>

"What's that?"

"Nevermind."

"What is trichinosis?" Andrew muttered.

"Bugs on living pigs." Michelle said. "It happens if you eat raw or undercooked pork or wild game."

Andrew's eyes widened.

```~~~LATER~~~```

John still had the blood on his face. It made him feel strong. Alvin looked at him.

"Why aren't you washing that off?" he asked.

"It makes me feel good. Like I've accomplished something."

"And what about miss McAlister over there? Something happened between you two."

John bit his lower lip, and then said, "I kissed her."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Good. Lord knew you needed a good snog."

"Shut up."

Andrew stared at his meat suspiciously, looking for any bugs. When he was satisfied, he took a bite, and saw that it was cooked just right. Michelle rolled her eyes.

Lisa was worried.

John wouldn't wash the blood off of his face. Simon could be right.

John could be starting to rebel.

He could already be a savage for all she knew.

She just hoped she was wrong.


	5. Splitting Up

Chapter Five

Lisa was on edge.

It had been a few days, and John hadn't washed the blood off. In fact, he put more on his face, and would slay a pig for the fun of it.

"It's a thrill!" he had told her once.

But Lisa didn't care if it was a thrill. John was becoming more peculiar by the day. Lisa knew that he loved her, or she thought he did. His actions showed it, ever since that kiss. But there was something off beam, something wrong. She decided to ask him about it. After that, she had to get back to business if anyone had hopes of getting rescued, which she knew everyone did. Or at least hoped they did.

"John," Lisa said, carefully. "I need to talk to you."

John looked at her. He had placed three more lines of blood on his face. He had the original one, and then one next to it. Then two in the same place on the other side of his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Don't you think you're going a little too far?" she asked. "We have pig's meat almost every night."

"So?"  
>"So? John, we can't go hunting pigs. We have to get back to business if we want to get rescued-"<p>

"Who wants to get rescued?"  
>"I do. Sarah and Charlie do. Michael and Alvin. Almost all of us. Except you and few others. John, this isn't right. This is not what we really need to do. We-"<p>

"We? We what? We need a game plan? Fine! Go ahead with your little game plan! But keep me out of it!"

"John-"

"No! Just go, okay?"

"No, I will not go! You listen to me! You are turning into your father! You are turning into a savage!"

John slapped her across the face. Lisa staggered back, and touched her face gingerly. Then, she burst into tears, and ran to the east shore.

"Good riddance! No one needs you!" John yelled after her.

Lisa tumbled and began crying hard, as a memory of home came to her.

_**FLASHBACK-1969**_

**It was before school. Lisa had met a guy the day before. As usual, her father sat reading the paper with his coffee, her mother was making breakfast, Peter was playing with his cereal, and the youngest addition to the family, a little girl named Christelle, was placing her hand into the bowl of cereal she was given, and throwing it at Peter.**

"**Quit it!" Peter yelled. Christelle just laughed. "Mum, can you **_**please **_**tell her to stop?"**

"**I'm sorry, Peter. I've already tried. What do you want me to do?"  
>Peter muttered something, and then went back to playing with his food. <strong>

"**So, Lisa, who's this guy you were talking to yesterday after school?" her mother asked. Her father lowered the paper.**

"**You were talking to a boy?" he asked. Lisa slid down in her chair. "Who is he?"  
>"Did he ask for your number?" her mother asked.<strong>

"**His name's Kyle. And no he didn't ask for my number."**

"**Then why did he keep giving you strange glances?" Peter asked.**

"**What kind of glances?" Ralph asked.**

"**Glances like he liked her or something. I don't know. I'm only seven after all." **

**Ralph turned his attention to his eldest. "You didn't speak of this why?"**

"**I didn't realize it." Lisa said. **

**Her mother, Ali was her name, walked over and took Ralph's paper.**

"**I was reading that."**

"**Too bad." Ali said, sniggering. Lisa looked at Peter as Ralph got up and walked over to his wife.**

"**I think we should leave before we get scarred for life." Peter muttered, and the two left as Christelle threw another handful of cereal at her brother.**

_**PRESENT DAY**_

It didn't work out with Kyle. He wanted more from her than she had wanted to give. But Lisa didn't think about that. She thought about how stiff her shirt felt. It wasn't much of a shirt anymore, thanks to the creepers in the forest. It felt dirty and uncomfortable. And she hated every minute of it. Her hair was so tangled she could barely get a leaf out. Her teeth felt very dirty. She would slide her tongue over them and it would disgust her. She really needed a haircut, no doubt.

"Lisa?" someone asked behind her. Lisa turned and saw her little brother, looking like the scarecrow off of the Wizard of Oz, except more dirty. He sat down next to her.

"What's wrong? Is John another Kyle?" he asked.

"No," Lisa answered. "He hit me."

"He's dead." Peter got up, but Lisa held him back.

"No, Peter. He's older and stronger than you. He's cracked. Simon was right."  
>"Simon? Who's Simon?"<p>

"No one." Lisa's eyes bugged.

"But-Simon-Who-?"

"Nevermind. Go on. But steer clear of John."

Peter looked back at his sister, and left. There was a gust, and there was suddenly a figure-another spirit-walking towards her. This one was different from Simon. He was chubby and sounded as if he had asthma. He stumbled, but found his way towards Lisa. Lisa, unfazed from the spirits, watched, transfixed. The spirit sat next to her. Lisa wasn't frightened or anything. It was a comforting presence.  
>"You're Piggy aren't you?" she asked. The spirit nodded.<p>

"Yup." He said.

"What do you think I should do? I mean, about John?"  
>"Well," Piggy started. "I think you should stay away from him. He's going to become like his father, sooner or later. I can tell."<p>

"I think it's going to be sooner." Lisa said. "He's putting pig's blood on his face, which I find disgusting."

"You did it once."

"I didn't like the feel of it." Lisa looked down. "I'm scared that he's going to start another tribe, like Jack did." She said.

"He's close to it." Piggy said. "We-Simon and I, I mean-we can tell these things. We can sense them in the air. It stinks being like this, but it _does _have its benefits. I may not have my specs anymore, but it doesn't bother me. What does bother me is how many times John and his friends had thrown rocks through my head."

"They can't see you."

"Doesn't matter. Reminds me too much about my death."

"You can remember your own death?"

"I wasn't dead until I fell and hit the rock and my busted open. And then they chased Ralph. I remember that because I'm stuck. Simon and I, we saw everything that happened, even after they were rescued. I'm mad at Joe."  
>"Joe?"<br>"My brother. He ripped up all the pictures of me."

"Then, you're Charlie and Sarah's uncle?"  
>"Yeah. Well, I didn't realize it until I saw Charlie."<p>

"How?"  
>"Because I'm on this island often. I'm…..sort of drawn to it. If I leave it, I come back as soon as I can."<p>

"So, can you help me? You and Simon?"  
>"We're doing all that we can. We can't fight with spears, like I could do that anyway. My auntie wouldn't even let me take fencing, let alone let me near a knife when I was alive."<p>

They were silent for a while. Then, Lisa asked, "What's death like?"  
>Piggy thought for a minute. "At first, it's like you don't see anything or feel anything, because you're dead. You see a light. I missed it because I wanted to see what would happen to Ralph. Worst mistake ever. I'm stuck. I'm in between worlds. I'm in purgatory because I wanted to make sure Ralph would be okay. After that, I can't answer because I never will be able to experience it."<p>

"Can't you get out?"  
>"No. I don't know how. I've been here for 27 years. I've never been able to move on."<p>

Lisa looked at the ground, and bit her lip.

"Listen," Piggy said. "Simon and I are warning you. John is nothing but trouble. He is going to turn. And I don't want you to get hurt in any way. You're too much like your dad."  
>"Isn't that a good thing?"<br>"Good and bad. The bad part is they're going to try and hurt you."

There was a shift in the wind.

"I gotta go." Piggy told her. "Be careful."

Then he was gone.

"I will be." Lisa said, even though Piggy wasn't around.

```~~~LATER~~~```

Lisa shouted, and everyone gathered, including John and his friends.

"Listen, I'm sure we all want to go home." She started.

There were some murmurings of agreements in the crowd. John and his painted group stayed quiet.

"But in order for that to happen we have to work together. People have been goofing off too much. Including me, and I'm not afraid to admit it. I won't name names, but Andrew; you really have to stop dunking Michelle's head in the water whenever you get the chance."

"Thank you!" Michelle said, from the side of the group opposite of her brother.

"But it's funny." Andrew muttered.

"I don't care. You need to stop. And another thing. The fire. We need to keep that going."

"Why?" John asked. "No one's going to see us! We're fucked! We're stuck! I'm sick and tired of you talking all the time and taking the spotlight! We shouldn't have to work all the time! People who want to actually do something productive can come with me and my gang! We're tired of this shit! Come on, guys. If any of you pussies want to join us, you can."

John and his group left. Lisa looked at hers. "Well, I guess that's it then."

A few people got up to leave. Sarah looked at them.

"Go! Get the hell out of here if you want to be with the idiots!"

The three boys ran off.

Lisa got down. Charlie walked up to her.

"It's not right."

"It's not."

Jill and Jacqueline snuck away to join their brother. Lisa watched them as they left unsuccessfully trying to be quiet. Michelle and Andrew looked at each other, and Michelle climbed a tree.

"What now?" she asked. "All of them are going to leave. Then, it's going to be me, you, Peter, Ken, Noah, Alvin, Michael, Andrew, Sarah, and Charlie."

"I know." Lisa said, nodding. Peter walked over to her, and looked up at her.

"We won't be able to win this." He said.

"You don't know that." Lisa snapped.

"Lisa, face it. John's cracked. He's crackers. He's a savage. The old John isn't going to come back. Never ever."

"I know."

"John is cracked." Alvin muttered. "I know what my dad did and I'm not proud of it at all."

"Do you even know your father?"  
>"No, not really. Mum never really let me be around him. He was sent to jail after Michael was born. He's in 30 years to life."<p>

"Why?"  
>"Capital murder."<p>

"Do you ever see him?"  
>Alvin's face screwed up. "Hell no." he answered. "I don't know him, and I don't want to. That's that."<p>

Andrew started to draw in the sand.

"What about you guys?" Lisa asked. Michelle looked at her.

"Our dad? We know him. Wish I could say we didn't."

"Why?"

"Because he does drugs and drinks and he thinks he can rule the world. Our stepdad, though, he's a nice guy."

"Mum finally did well." Andrew muttered.

"Yeah." Michelle said. She looked at Lisa. "Our father had a younger brother that died. We don't know how, though. Heard he was murdered or something. I don't know. The information came from this guy named Percival."

"Who is our stepfather." Andrew said.

"Yeah. We have a little half-sister named Rachel. She's two."

"Did Percival ever mention his name? Your uncle's?"  
>"Once. Started with an 's'."<p>

"Simon?"  
>"Yeah, that's it!"<p>

_So, _Lisa thought, _Piggy is Charlie and Sarah's uncle; whereas Simon is Michelle and Andrew's uncle. Weird how things work out._

"So what now?" Ken asked.

"We do things our way. If they don't want to get rescued, they can stay here while we go home." Lisa said. Noah and Ken looked at each other.

"I'm cool with that." Noah said.

"Yeah, I don't think people like that should be rescued anyway." Ken said.

"So true." Noah agreed.

"Let's get to work." Charlie said.


	6. The Murder

A/N: Hey, guys! Finally chapter six! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Being in high school DOES have its ups and downs! Anyway, enjoy! I think you'll be really pissed at John near the end of this chapter. I know I am. Anyway, R&R, as usual.

Chapter Six

It's been a week. No ghosts were around, and John's tribe was growing day by day. Some of the littluns that had chosen in the beginning to stay with Lisa were starting to leave. She soon found that they were wearing war paint, which upset her deeply. Michelle avoided her brother at all costs, mainly because he was dunking her whenever he wanted. She climbed a tree, and threw a banana down at him. Andrew looked up at her.

"Haha, sucker!" Michelle said. Andrew began to climb the tree, and Michelle screamed and jumped down.

"RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!" she screamed. Lisa popped out of the bushes, and tripped Andrew.

"Stop it, you two! I mean it! If we wanna get rescued, we gotta work together. Or do you wanna be a savage?"  
>Andrew sighed. "Alright. I'll stop."<br>"Finally." Michelle said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on. We need some wood." Lisa said, standing.

"But the fire's on their side." Michelle objected. "And I'm scared to go over there. John's nuts."  
>"I know he is guys." Lisa said. "But if we do wanna be rescued, nothing should stop us. Not even him."<br>"She's right." Andrew agreed.

```~~~JOHN'S TRIBE~~~```

They walked soundlessly, just waiting for their pray.

"On my signal." John muttered. He bit his lip. A pig burst through the bushes. "Now!" he yelled. They were darting after the pig, but the younger ones sort of scurried their way, and fell a few times.

"KILL IT!" yelled a boy. John jumped, and landed on the pig, his spear going into its side. The pig squealed and tumbled to the ground. John took out his spear, and stabbed it again. A girl laughed.

"Yeah!" she yelled, laughing. Jill came up.

"Feast!" she yelled. Jacqueline laughed, and began to chant it with her, as did everyone else. John smiled, and made it to where they could pick up the pig and carry it to their camp.

```~~~LISA'S CAMP~~~```

Andrew was working on the fire, Michelle was spear fishing, Lisa was out looking for fruit, and Charlie and Sarah were climbing trees. Alvin was sleeping, and Michael ran out of the brush.

"Alvin! Alvin!" he said, shaking his older brother. Alvin shook his head as he awoke.

"What?"  
>"They're coming this way." He was talking about John's tribe. Alvin stood, and Sarah fell out of the tree.<p>

"You fatass bastard!" she screamed. Charlie got down, and silenced her. He had pushed her out of the tree.

"They're coming. Didn't you hear Michael?"

Sarah licked his hand, and he removed it. "Yeah I heard him."

"Disgusting." Charlie muttered. John burst through the clearing, and Lisa came through the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"We killed a pig." John said.

"I can see that."

"We came here to invite you to a feast! Anyone who wants to come can!"

"The chief has spoken!" Jill and Jacqueline said. Then, John's tribe dispersed. Lisa shook her head, and walked back into the forest.

"I'll be back soon, guys." She said, and left. She followed John's group. She snapped a twig, and ducked. John turned.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

"It's probably an animal." Jill said.

"Yeah, let's go." Jacqueline took her brother's hand, and they walked off. Lisa followed.

```~~~LATER~~~```

A fire was going. John's tribe was eating and having a good time. Lisa was still watching. She was going to get up when she saw someone walk into his tribe.

It was Peter.

"No." she whispered. John commanded someone to give him some meat. Peter took it hungrily. Someone got down next to her.

"Hi."

Lisa looked. It was a young boy with a large birthmark on his face. It was mulberry colored. He was a spirit, Lisa could tell. On the other side, Simon appeared.

"That's Jim. He doesn't talk much." He said.

"Why is Peter there?" Lisa asked.

"He wanted meat, but he doesn't seem the savage type. I don't think he's gonna turn."

"I hope not."

"He shouldn't." Jim said. "He's a nice kid."

"I know."

"He's not gonna turn, I promise."

Lisa bit her lip. "But you never know."

"I've already seen it," Simon reassured. "It's not gonna happen."

```~~~LATER~~~```

Lisa had fallen asleep. Someone tore the bushes from her face.

"Chief! Chief!"

"What is it?" John demanded. "Why are you throwing a fit?"  
>"Come over here!"<p>

John groaned, walked over, and then kicked Lisa awake. "Hey!" he yelled.  
>Lisa stirred, and opened her eyes. "Shit."<p>

Peter looked at his sister. "….Lisa." he said. He wore war-paint.

"Peter, no." Lisa shook her head. John smiled.  
>"Join us, Lisa." He said. "Your brother is on our side. You might as well join us. Soon, the others will turn against you, and you'll be alone."<p>

Lisa shook her head. "No." she said. "No, I'd rather die."  
>"That can be arranged." John sneered. "Peter. Kill your sister. Fight to the death."<p>

"But, she's my-"

"Fight!"  
>"I can't!"<p>

"Why not?"  
>"She's family, asshole!"<p>

"Fight or I will kill you myself!"

Peter looked at John, and gaped. John glared. "Don't just stand there, do it!" he yelled. Peter shook his head.

"I can't!"

Lisa began backing up. John didn't seem to notice. He picked up a knife, and Lisa ran off.

_**FLASHBACK-1943**_

"_**I got this to say. You're acting like a crowd of kids."  
>The booing rose and died again as the Piggy lifted the white, magic shell.<br>"Which is better-to be a pack of painted Indians like you are, or to be sensible like Ralph is?"**_

_**A great clamor rose among the savages. Piggy shouted again.  
>"Which is better-to have rules and agree, or to hunt and kill?"<br>Again the clamor and again-"Zup!"**_

_**Ralph shouted against the noise.  
>"Which is better, law and rescue, or hunting and breaking things up?"<strong>_

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Lisa heard the "Up" echo in her ears as she awoke. She felt a nail go into her arm accidentally.  
>"Ow!" she said, sitting up.<br>"Sorry." Charlie said. He, Sarah, Michelle, and Andrew crowded around her. Lisa looked at them as Michelle looked at her feet.  
>"What the hell?" Lisa asked. "What's wrong?"<br>"It's Peter." Michelle said.  
>"What about Peter?"<br>"John-John, uh…" Sarah said.  
>"John what?"<br>"John killed him. Last night. Stabbed him once in the chest and then slit his throat."


End file.
